


“隔墙有耳”

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: F/M, 丹罐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	“隔墙有耳”

1

如果不是这间房的房租便宜，如果不是瞅着房主的样貌不错，如果不是怀着点坏心思想听听房主和他女朋友的墙根，朴佑镇是不会来租这间房子的。

他拖着大包小包进了姜丹尼尔家，房主正倚在卧室门口瞅着他忙活来忙活去却不见搭把手，那模样像极了领地被入侵了浑身竖毛的暴躁野豹，朴佑镇看他充满敌意的眼神有些恍惚，这还是之前那个求着哄着让他搬进来住的人吗？

视线寻觅到了他眼角的泪痣，朴佑镇确定他没认错人也没走错地方。

为了今后的相处不要太尴尬，朴佑镇还是硬着头皮走上前，“那个……钥匙您还没给我。”

房主却只盯着他皱眉，半声未吭。

气氛一再陷入尴尬。

就在朴佑镇准备拽起行李走人的时候，房里有人开口了。

“佑镇是吗？来房里拿钥匙吧。”

清亮而又糅杂着些沙哑的声音，朴佑镇不自觉就歪头往房里看，只隐约瞥见个人就被门口的身影挡了个严严实实。

就这么短短两秒，朴佑镇还是一眼就瞄见坐在床上那人红艶艶的唇，像极了被人蹂躏过的蔷蘼，漾出点水红色就勾得人心痒。

他喉间咕噜一声，硬是没分出床上那人是男是女。

朴佑镇还想往里看两眼，可堵在门口这堵墙着实恼人，一缝不漏，他带着点怨气往眼前这人瞪去，却见房主的脸色更为不佳，活像是阎王来讨债的。

屋子里嗡嗡吹着21°凉爽的风，朴佑镇却直冒汗。

“不、不用了，还是让你男朋友代我拿一下。”

说完还讨好似的朝眼前这活阎王看一眼，见他神色稍显缓和才松口气，僵着脖子就往客厅走，也顾不上什么礼仪作客了，他现在腿软得很，往沙发上就是一摊。

他再没眼力见也知道房主对他屋里的小情儿占有欲极强，这还刚见面呢，八字都没一撇，估计以后也不会有一撇，就亟不可待地宣示主权，嘴上没说但每个动作表情都叫嚣着要赶人了。

要不是交了三个月房租做押金，朴佑镇现在就带着行李跑路。

摸了摸扁扁的钱包，朴佑镇打消了走人的念头，耗就耗吧。

这边朴佑镇刚走开，姜丹尼尔就用力甩上了门，生怕外面那人听不见似的，朝床上那人吼了一声，“赖冠霖，你能耐了是吧！”

朴佑镇心都跟着猛跳一下，立马在沙发上坐正，却品咂起了那个名字，赖冠霖……

赖冠霖只淡淡瞥他一眼，吐出的话差点把姜丹尼尔气个半死，“神经病。”

三个字听得姜丹尼尔气血上涌，也顾不上什么外面有人了，三步并作两步就往床边走，捏着赖冠霖的肩膀就用上了劲掐，“神经病？你倒是长能耐了，佑镇佑镇的叫得亲热啊，是不是我随便领个男人回来你都能勾搭上去？”

赖冠霖盯着姜丹尼尔的脸好一会儿，别人看了觉得凶的表情，他却抿唇笑了。

伸手摸上了男人的喉结轻轻摩挲流连，又暗示性地往他身下瞥了一眼，“让我在上，我今后就保证乖乖的。”

没有收到意料中的反应，赖冠霖见姜丹尼尔倒勾唇乐了，只是怎么看都笑得不怀好意，“行啊，让你在上。”

赖冠霖怔愣了好一会儿才懂了他的意思，刚才还笑弯起的眼瞬间就敛了，“姜丹尼尔，你跟我这玩文字游戏呢。”

亏他还以为他终于看开了，舍身让自己一回，没想到在这等着自己钻套呢。

朴佑镇这人除了八卦点又爱听别人墙根，几乎是个社会五好青年，刚才听了房主在房里嚷嚷着什么，这会儿又没声了，肚子里那些好奇的小心思全被勾出来了，顾不上如果让房主发现自己会被眼刀镖死，蹑手蹑脚地就起身凑近了卧室门，耳朵贴在门上听得欢快，这不，一听就是一个激灵。

“霖霖，你为什么总是不让我上你？”

这话真的太劲爆了，朴佑镇有那么几秒大脑是空白的。他揉了揉眼，试图确认自己视力是否尚佳，如果没看错，刚才房里只有两个人吧，那么现在这个委屈得仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的声音是谁的？刚才那个眼神像是要吃人的房主？

大夏天的，朴佑镇又是一个寒颤。

“为什么？因为我也是男的。”

又是那个清亮而带点沙哑的声音，只是这次朴佑镇心里咯噔一下，说不上的失落。

居然是个男的……朴佑镇的租个房子顺便调戏下房主小情儿的美梦破碎了。

还没等他伤心够，房里飘出来的下一句就让他差点笑出声。

 

“而且，你比我矮。”

赖冠霖漫不经心的抛下一句，丝毫不管这句话给男人带来多大的杀伤力，只是那双笑眼怎么看怎么像家里故意咬坏沙发皮的坏猫。

这回姜丹尼尔是真的被气到了，这小屁孩真的三天不打上房揭瓦，不气气他还真以为自己好欺负了。

“哦？现在都看体型。不说别的，你有腹肌吗？”

说罢手就摸上了腹部，生怕别人不知道他有似的，嘚瑟的笑，看了就让人觉得欠揍。

姜丹尼尔等了好一会儿也不见赖冠霖有所反应，正打算单方面宣布自己胜出的时候，就听他幽幽落下一句。

“那我懂了。练出腹肌就可以上你了是吧。”

姜丹尼尔觉得他和别人斗了这么多年嘴，好歹也有几分胜算，到赖冠霖这儿就彻底被按在地上摩擦，实在拂不开面子。

果然不能和他逞口舌之快了，要做就来硬的！

而趴在门边听墙根的朴佑镇立马一哆嗦，看来真是不是一家人不进一家门，这两人都是一路货色……

 

2

朴佑镇确认自己是交了房租的，连着押金也乖乖上交了，只是住在这屋檐下怎么都有种他是来免费蹭吃蹭住的错觉，合情合理的交易倒成了借米还糠的无赖。

比如现在。

他伸出筷子，只是朝着桌上的红烧肉多偏倚了一点，就被另一只拿着筷子的手假装不经意地拦了下来，手的主人对他笑得虚伪，“佑镇，多吃点这刚出的小白菜，很好吃的。”

朴佑镇假装没听见，筷子转移路线往豉汁排骨伸去，还未运回自己碗里，排骨连着筷子一同被拍落，那人还对他假惺惺地笑，“哎呀，佑镇，不好意思。”

他心里憋屈啊，可又不敢发作，重新拿起筷子用纸巾随便抹了抹，从牙缝里挤出来一句，“没事，吃素对身体好，我刚好要减肥。”

朴佑镇想着这回不能再整我了吧，还没消停几秒，那边赖冠霖就给他夹了几筷子红烧肉和排骨，“佑镇你这么瘦减什么肥，多吃点。”

就这么一会儿，朴佑镇就出了一身冷汗，他食之无味的扒起了饭，心里已经开始盘算待会儿被赶出去自己要去哪家酒店凑合一晚。

姜丹尼尔死死盯着那几块肉，像从未见过一样的，将碗摔得哐啷作响，筷子敲着碗沿，疯狂向赖冠霖示意自己也要，那边的赖冠霖则装作什么都没看见，慢条斯理地吃完了饭，还不忘用纸巾抹了抹嘴才离席，而这边，朴佑镇只希望自己立马消失，满餐厅弥漫的醋味熏得他快晕过去了。

今晚就去如家凑合一晚吧。朴佑镇想。

 

姜丹尼尔觉得自己有必要整整这个无法无天的小屁孩了，当着自己面就敢给别人夹菜？怪不得之前求着自己说一定要选个男房客，原来在这儿等着自己呢，满肚子坏水。

他是打算冷着脸去讨个说法的，只是见了窝在沙发里的那人实在是没了脾气，全身上下连圆润的脚趾也显得精致，他说的话瞬间就降了一个调，“赖冠霖，我们去房里谈谈。”

窝在沙发里的人连个正眼也不给他，举着遥控器一个个换台，“就在这说。”

“你要在这说？”

“不然呢？有什么话不能在这说的。还是，你肯让我上你了？”

姜丹尼尔咬了咬牙，“赖冠霖，你个未成年成天把上不上的挂嘴边。”

赖冠霖斜睨他一眼，“那你想上未成年很光荣？”

姜丹尼尔几乎要脱口而出“比你好一点”，又被他接下来一句话气得气血都向上涌。

赖冠霖歪过头，冲着正小心移动试图偷偷从冰箱里拿啤酒的朴佑镇问了句，“佑镇，你说对不对？”

朴佑镇发誓，这回他真的什么都没听见，他只是打算偷偷溜回房间就被捉了包。这到底要他怎么回答，对，还是不对？关键是他连问的什么都不知道啊！

他瞄了眼对他笑眯眯的，好看得紧却像朵随时会吃人的食人花的赖冠霖，又瞥了眼一旁正恶狠狠盯着自己像只会扑食护主狼狗的姜丹尼尔。

他选择得罪后面那个。

毕竟这两人争个没完的事他可是一眼就看了出来。赖冠霖那细胳膊细腿的，附着的柔韧的肌腱子看上去一点也不可靠，再配上他那可混淆性别的脸，活脱脱一个被压在身下小受样。

朴佑镇好歹也在他妈的淫威下被迫“屈服”了快二十年，自然懂得家里的大权到底掌握在谁手里。

“对！”

只是可怜了这看上去傻乎乎的房主，被吃得死死的，还被活活吊着胃口。

朴佑镇今天给自己的择偶标准上加了一条：切记不能找心里蔫坏的。

长得特好看也不行。

 

3

除了每天看这两人揪着一个问题争个不停，每晚都有限制性的话从隔壁房里飘出来，朴佑镇承认这小日子过得挺舒坦，这短短一个礼拜他倒还长了两斤肉。

不爱管事的他，难得对可怜兮兮的房主起了同情心。

他这段时间，见多了这人被另个蔫坏的人撩得欲罢不能，又被赶下床睡沙发的情形，从姜丹尼尔愈发浓重的眼黑圈来看，朴佑镇几乎想要开口劝他，要不你就从了他？

但他知道这句话实现的可能性为零。

他看出来了，姜丹尼尔就是个大直男，只有赖冠霖能勾得他丢了三魂六魄，其他男的根本入不了他的眼。

当然，说他直男，还有另个原因。

就是这人真是傻得可以！

不知道姜丹尼尔哪只眼睛出了问题觉得赖冠霖在勾引他，哪根神经搭错了觉得他在跟赖冠霖调情，要知道赖冠霖可是连姜丹尼尔都不从！他倒是想知道对赖冠霖要从哪里下手。

朴佑镇的不插手闲事是基于不威胁自己生命安危设立的，他看着姜丹尼尔盯着自己愈发阴郁的眼神，害怕自己哪天晚上睡着就被抛尸大海，只能试探性的先跟赖冠霖通通底气。

“冠霖啊，你们俩最近……”

“我们俩最近很好啊，怎么了？”

朴佑镇几乎要脱口而出“好个屁”，缩了缩凉飕飕的脖子又硬生生憋了回去，“我说的是那方面。”

“哪方面？”

朴佑镇心里翻了个白眼，哪方面你不比我更清楚？

赖冠霖跟他绕圈子，朴佑镇可不想。为了自己今后安稳的租房日子，他也顾不上什么害不害臊了，拿出藏在身后的一叠男男专用动作片就往赖冠霖手里塞。这可是他抹了面子跟那些卖片的周旋了好半天才买到的！

“你懂的。”

说完还用鼓励的眼神看了赖冠霖一眼。

这不看还好，一看朴佑镇就是一激灵，赖冠霖为什么用这种看负心汉的眼神看他？

“佑镇，你就这么想要把我推给他吗？”

如果窦娥还在，一定能看到现在八月飘雪！

朴佑镇的心砰砰直跳，一半是的确被赖冠霖撩到了，他委屈的眼神让朴佑镇一度产生自我怀疑，我们俩难道真的做过什么？一半是被旁边不知从哪冒出来的姜丹尼尔吓的。

如果说之前只是扑食护主，现在就是真的想把他生吞活剥。

朴佑镇咬紧的后槽牙都在上下打颤。

这两人的事再不解决，他估计也得愁的长了满嘴泡。

当晚就拉了姜丹尼尔嘀咕了一堆馊主意。

姜丹尼尔在一旁听得半信半疑，但又不得不信，别说是朴佑镇被折腾了，他自己也被折磨得牙痒痒，恨不得直接强来把人给办了，可又知道赖冠霖的脾气，若自己真这么做了，估计以后他们家的沙发就成了他的专用睡铺。

 

4

赖冠霖洗完澡就打算睡下了，倚在床头翻了翻书，半天也不见姜丹尼尔进来，心觉奇怪，但又放宽了心，这人肯定不敢乱来。合了书就躺下，找了个舒服的姿势准备入睡。

半梦半醒间感觉到被人搂住了腰，也不睁眼，往人怀里更贴近了些。

那人贴在他耳边厮磨，“霖霖。”

赖冠霖嗯一声，翻个身回搂住。

“霖霖……”

这回是拖长了尾音，赖冠霖只好睁眼看他，揶揄道，“想通了？”

姜丹尼尔忍得青筋都暴起了才没开口说没有，凝眼看着月光下的他。细碎的光斑洒在他又直又长的眼睫毛上，半掩住了黑琉璃色的眼珠，月白的脸上只有嘴唇才是令人怦然心动的鲜红色。

姜丹尼尔凑近了他的脸，费劲地阖动着鼻子，闻着他身上的味道，磨着牙，恨红了眼睛，好半天才憋出一句，“嗯。”

小傻瓜，我是真舍不得了。

见怀里的人笑开了，露出糯米似的一颗颗白牙，姜丹尼尔忽然什么想法都没了，也不知道之前自己跟他争个什么劲儿，要是真惹这个宝贝生气了，指不定明天就被别人叼着走了。

凑过去就想索吻，被他笑着避开。

等姜丹尼尔再想捉住这个躲吻的小混蛋时，他已扭着灵巧的腰钻入被子里了。

面上写着什么都懂，赖冠霖到底是第一次，脸贴上男人胯下鼓鼓囊囊一大块的时候就已滚烫一片。朴佑镇给他的那些片子他都看了，终究跨不过那道坎，屏幕里纠缠着的两人还让他觉得恶心，可对上姜丹尼尔就都不一样了，他嘴上嫌着，心里却实实在在把他当成自己的男人，换成谁都不行。他不是不肯屈服一次，他只是抹不开面，那些所谓的尊严和脸面，在姜丹尼尔闷着嗓子说嗯的时候就全都磨没了。

赖冠霖颤着手拉开裤链，隔着一层布料就感受到了传来的热度，让他几乎落荒而逃，还是狠了狠心扯下了布料，闭着眼就整个含住了顶端。腥膻的味道熏得他头晕脑胀的，羞耻感让他几欲落泪，可听到男人闷在喉间舒服的轻哼，就敛去了所有情绪，只留睫毛上星星点点的泪。

呼吸急促到听不见自己的心跳，耳膜也嗡嗡作响，却还是艰难地吞吐着，唇齿间感受着突突脉动的血管，唾液和性器上的褶皱摩擦，满是啧啧的水声。

赖冠霖听见他低呼自己霖霖，似是承受不住地推拒着他的头，被激得眼圈也红了，可他看不清他脸上的表情。

月光洒过铁窗栅栏，投下一地斑驳交错的影子。

他听见姜丹尼尔说，“霖霖，够了。”

赖冠霖乖乖停下了。

迎着月光，他还是能看到男人发茬中间通红透亮的耳朵，男人眯着眼睛看向自己，晶莹通透的眼珠子藏在又直又长的眼睫毛下，给眼角的泪痣平添一抹暧意。

被那双眸子看着，赖冠霖就失了力气，湿润的唇齿间也干燥起来，他抿了抿唇，突然笑了起来。

“姜丹尼尔，我真的挺反感这种事的，可是因为你，我觉得自己都能接受。”  
“我只是想让你知道，别跟我撒谎。我装作不知道，是因为我爱你。”

姜丹尼尔眼神一变，手抚上他的腰，立刻懂了赖冠霖的意思。

咧嘴一笑，那笑容恼怒中还带着兴奋，神情复杂极了，“小混蛋。”

可下一秒就又说不出话来了。

下半身被紧紧箍住的湿热触感让姜丹尼尔呼吸一窒，空气中弥漫的腥膻味还混入了丝丝缕缕的血腥味，跨坐在他身上的人像是会吸人精气的妖精，痛得浑身打颤了却还对着他笑得惑人。

姜丹尼尔听见赖冠霖附在自己耳边，轻吐一句。

“让我看看你够不够格。”

 

5

朴佑镇这晚是在外面酒店凑合的，他再怎么厚脸皮，也不想更不敢听那两人的墙根。对事情的进展的却担心得要命，早晨醒来第一件事就是守着手机，等着姜丹尼尔的回复。

他等到了中午，终于收到了短信。

只不过短信的主人不是他期望的。

——朴佑镇，再敢背着我教坏他，我下次就拿你开刀。

朴佑镇莫名就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他又缩回了被窝，只能让姜丹尼尔自求多福了。


End file.
